tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Spills and Thrills
Spills and Thrills is an US/UK/AUS DVD containing six never-before seen seventeenth season episodes. An additional fourteenth season episode is featured in the Australian DVD replacing a seventeenth season episode. Description All aboard for Spills and Thrills with Thomas and his friends! The Island of Sodor is always bustling with activity, yet when the engines try to be Really Useful they often find themselves in some messy muddles! James tries to prove he's not afraid of the dark, or too vain to haul smelly fish, but when he pulls the night time Kipper Express he gets more than he bargained for! Stephen's need for speed, and Salty's need to impress, sends them both into some sticky, slippery situations; Hiro shows Diesel that nice engines do finish first and The Fat Controller shows you can't cry over spilt milk...twice! It's full steam ahead for Spills and Thrills on Sodor! Episodes US/UK # Away From the Sea # The Smelly Kipper # No More Mr. Nice Engine # Gone Fishing # Thomas' Shortcut # The Afternoon Tea Express AUS # The Smelly Kipper # The Afternoon Tea Express # Away From the Sea # No More Mr. Nice Engine # Gone Fishing # Jitters and Japes Bonus Features US * Biff Bash Bosh Game * Go, Go Thomas Karaoke Music Video * Guess Who? Puzzles - Porter, Harvey and James * Mr. Perkins Postcard - Blue Mountain Quarry * Mr. Perkins Story Time - Trucks! UK * Calling All Engines! - Stephen and Rosie * Mr. Perkins Postcard - Knapford Station * Mr. Perkins Story Time - Thomas and Gordon * Who's That Engine - Hiro * The Earl's Quiz - Percy's Parcel and Pop Goes Thomas * Really Useful Certificate (DVD ROM Print Off; Awarded from "The Earl's Quiz" and "Who's That Engine?") Trivia * This DVD was released ahead of it's UK release date on ITunes, on March 24th. * This release was shown in select Australian theatres. * The UK version comes with a free storybook. * This was the first DVD release to be in widescreen in the US. Goofs * On the US Episode Selection menu, an image from Percy's Lucky Day is used for Gone Fishing. * In the US version of Mr. Perkins' Storytime: Trucks, Mr. Percival was mentioned, but he is not in the Railway Series story. * In the Australian release, Porter is featured in The Smelly Kipper before his introductory episode, Away From the Sea. * In the US Language Menu an image from Wayward Winston is used, but that episode is not featured on the release. * In the trailer, clips from Wayward Winston and Too Many Fire Engines are used, but they are not on this release. And in the early UK trailer, a clip from Calm Down Caitlin is also used, which is not on this release either. * The UK back cover lists Away From the Sea and The Smelly Kipper round the wrong way. Gallery File:SpillsandThrills(UKDVD).png|UK DVD File:SpillsandThrills(UKDVD)backcoverandspine.png|UK back cover and spine FIle:SpillsandThrills(AUSDVD).png|Australian cover File:SpillsandThrillsadvert.png|UK DVD advertisement File:SpillsandThrillsUSDVD1.PNG|US DVD Menu File:SpillsandThrillsUSDVD2.PNG File:SpillsandThrillsUSDVD3.PNG File:SpillsandThrillsUSDVD4.PNG File:SpillsandThrills(UKDVD)titlecard.png|UK title card File:SpillsandThrills(UKDVD)mainmenu.png|Main menu File:SpillsandThrills(UKDVD)episodeselectionmenu.png|Episode selection menu File:SpillsandThrills(UKDVD)bonusfeaturesmenu.png|Bonus features menu File:SpillsandThrills(UKDVD)certificatescreen.png|Certificate screen Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases